1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to a method of dispensing a liquid by means of a vehicle and, more specifically, it relates to such a method which involves a uniquely designed compressible reservoir which is adapted to be compressed between the ground and the vehicle traction means so as to express liquid from the reservoir.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Systems for remote delivery of liquids, such as fuel, water for drinking, bathing, cooking or other purposes, agricultural irrigation liquids and fire extinguishing materials have been known. One common approach has been to employ tanker trucks having a rigid or flexible reservoir of the liquid and an associated power driven pump to dispense the same.
With respect to most needs for refueling vehicles, it has generally been known to position the vehicle adjacent to a stationary, permanently installed fuel reservoir and to employ a power energized (as by electric motor or internal combustion engine) pump to transfer the fuel from the reservoir to the vehicle's fuel tank.
It has also been known to move such storage reservoirs on vehicles in order that the vehicles carrying the fuel may be moved to the vehicles to receive fuel and to employ power energized pumps to effect the transfer.
In many situations, it is inefficient and sometimes dangerous to rely on such known approaches. One such situation occurs in respect of the need to supply water or to refuel military vehicles, such as tanks, for example, in combat zones. The need to rely on mobile tanker trucks not only substantially increases the amount of time involved, but also in respect of refueling only one or two military vehicles can receive fuel from such a truck at one time. The need to refuel such vehicles substantially increases the risks of loss of life and equipment. A further problem is the uncertainty of being able to drive such a tanker truck to the combat zone. Also, a grouping of such vehicles creates an easy target for the enemy.
It has also been known to use the so-called bladder collapsible storage containers to deliver fuel which is to be transferred by means of a power energized pump. One of the advantages of this approach over the tanker trucks is the ability to put the trucks to other uses and the fact that a single vehicle can return a large number of empty bladders to every filling center.
It has also been known to employ the "fuel cell" which by means of a portable power pump and skilled personnel can be used to deliver fuel to military vehicles. One of the advantages of such fuel cells is that they are small enough to be delivered by helicopter and dropped to the desired location. It also requires a power pump and special packaging.
A further problem with the approaches requiring a power pump is that the pump may break down at a critical time.
Yet another problem exists in connection with the need to refuel or provide a supply of water or other liquids at sights of major disasters, such as earthquakes, floods and severe storms, for example. In such circumstances electricity with which to operate pumps may be unavailable and access roads may be blocked or severely damaged.
It has been known to drop liquid containing vessels from planes to deliver the same to a desired location. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,334,676 and 2,784,755. This patent also contains an allusion to using a vehicle to discharge contents from the container.
In spite of the previously known systems for refueling vehicles at remote locations, such as in military combat zones, for example, or other systems for remote delivery of liquids, there remains the need for an improved method and associated reservoir.